


Happy Thanksgiving!

by magicianparrish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, adashi children, broganes, klance children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Adam had set the ground rules for Thanksgiving months before the actual holiday. They had pulled the shortest straw that year and were now hosting people at their house for Thanksgiving. Normally, Adam enjoyed hosting people at their home, but for some reason, this entire holiday was not up Adam’s alley at all. Shiro found the thought ironic for how much Adam likes to wax poetic about the autumn months of the year.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or Shiro and Adam are stuck hosting Thanksgiving. shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor klance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Happy Thanksgiving!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it! Here's a little fic for the holiday :) Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Not beta'd or edited, so all mistakes are mine.

Adam had set the ground rules for Thanksgiving months before the actual holiday. They had pulled the shortest straw that year and were now hosting people at their house for Thanksgiving. Normally, Adam enjoyed hosting people at their home, but for some reason, this entire holiday was not up Adam’s alley at all. Shiro found the thought ironic for how much Adam likes to wax poetic about the autumn months of the year. Halloween was Adam’s jam because he loved the idea of seeing everyone’s costumes, and he also enjoyed dressing up. Christmas was an excuse to give presents to everyone, and he did not really care for the whole Christian part of it. Thanksgiving though, Adam seemed to dread. He did not understand the point of it, and when he had heard the history behind it he had been horrified. Eventually, he learned to just go with it as it seemed to be a staple of American life. 

Shiro enjoyed Thanksgiving because of all the food and being with friends and family. He did not like being the host family for Thanksgiving though. He preferred to show up at someone else’s house at just the right time where he wouldn’t be so hungry he was nauseous waiting for food to be cooked and leave at just the right time without it being awkward. He and Adam had mastered that art many years ago. But now he was stuck being host and all the duties that came with that.

Adam had let all the invited guests know that there were to be rules in place that they had to follow. The number one rule was absolutely no talking of politics, American or foreign. The second was that everyone had to bring at least one dish to the house as a contribution to the Thanksgiving feast so it would not all be on Adam to make in the kitchen. Those were the only two rules really, but they were important ones. 

That morning, his husband had recruited their kids into helping him prepare some of the dishes. Adam loathed the smell of turkey cooking for some reason and refused to make it. That meant one of the guests had been designated to go pick up some catered and cooked turkey from the local supermarket. (Which Shiro had no complaints about because it was good turkey and that is all that mattered to him.) Shiro had taken their twins, Bahiri and Bashira out from the kitchen and recruited them for cleaning duty. Bahiri complained, wanting to stay with his baba, while Bashira nearly sprinted out of the kitchen at her first out. Bashira took after Shiro and was not the best cook in the world, even under the tutelage of Adam. 

Their black lab Carl quickly ran to take cover under the dining room table when he heard the vacuum going off. Their American pit bull, Elliot was curiously sniffing the vacuum with no fear. Bashira was trying to coax him off the carpet and onto the couch so she could actually finish the carpet, but with no luck. Shiro walked in just in time to see Elliot roll over onto his back waiting for a belly rub with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with a big smile. The brindle colored dog did not have a care in the world. Bashira’s gray eyes were narrowed and she crossed her arms trying not to fall for it. But eventually, she sighed and sat down and gave in to the charm of Elliot. Carl wanted in on the action, and got over his fear of the vacuum but went to find Bahiri instead who had just come in from taking out the trash. As he pet the black lab he looked to Shiro. 

“Why did we get stuck cleaning, while Alma and Hikaru got to cook with Baba?” he complained. 

“You don’t think they’ll have to clean up after they’re done? Because I know Baba isn’t going to be the one to do that, he has other things he needs to prepare,” Shiro recounted. 

Bahiri pursed his lips thinking. “I didn’t think about it like that,” he admitted. 

Shiro walked over and mussed his long black hair. Bahiri squawked and swatted his hand away. “I need to shower!” he declared. 

Bashira’s head snapped up. Her bronze hair bouncing in her messy bun. Her gray eyes widened and then narrowed at her twin. 

“Me too!” Then she got up and they both sprinted to the bathroom trying to get there first. He heard them squabbling over who could go in first, and he left them to it. He walked into the kitchen where Adam and their remaining kids Alma and Hikaru were. Hikaru was standing on a chair slowly stirring something in a large pot for Adam, while Adam and Alma were rolling pastries together. 

“Anything you need me to get?” Shiro asked. 

Adam looked up from the granite kitchen island they were working on. He adjusted his glasses up his nose with his arms since his hands were sticky. His bronze hair was a little crazy looking from the hectic morning. He let out a hum trying to think. 

“Things, do I need you to get anything?” he muttered to himself. 

“Coquito, baba,” Alma reminded him in that gentle monotone of hers. 

Their eldest teenaged daughter was always the quietest of the four of their children. Her long black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail as she continued to fold the pastries. She did not even lookup.

Adam’s amber eyes lit up. “Yes! Thank you,  _ zarrgiya!” _ He leaned down and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. 

Her eyes, the same color as Adam’s looked up, and a small smile appeared on her face before she went back to work. 

“I said I would pick up the bottles of coquito from that woman today, at ten-thirty. I heard they are very good!” Adam said. 

Adam didn’t even drink alcohol, but there would be some people in attendance who did and he knew some would like it. So he had bought four bottles of it from some woman he found in an online group about the town of Plaht they lived in. Plaht Families or something like that it was called. 

“Okay, where am I getting this from?” Shiro asked. 

“The Shell Station on six,” Adam responded. 

He heard some snickering from Alma and Hikaru, and Adam rolled his eyes at both of them. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two,” Adam groaned. 

“I’m sorry, but Baba, that is so shady!” Hikaru exclaimed. “Who goes to buy that stuff from a gas station on the side of the highway?” 

“It is the halfway point for us!” Adam exclaimed. He looked to their eldest, who was not looking at him but trying to hide her smile. 

“Alma, what do you think?” he asked. 

“It is kinda shady, Baba. And a little bit funny too. I want to go with dad to see this.” 

Adam put a hand over his heart like he’d been hurt. “Oh, the betrayal of my eldest. Takashi, this is a dark day for me.” 

Shiro walked in and kissed his husband on the forehead. “You never used to be this dramatic.” 

Adam scoffed and looked down at him with raised eyebrows. “You need to be around my family more than. We are nothing if not dramatic.” 

“Well, plenty of time to demonstrate today. Okay, I’ll run and go get the coquito, and then I have to get my grandparents from the airport. Let me know of any updates.” 

“Will do. Alma if you wish to go with your dad, wash your hands before you leave!” 

“Yes, Baba.” 

Alma walked out of the kitchen after she cleaned her hands and changed out of her pajamas. Then she and Shiro jumped in the car and made their way to the Shell Station by their house. When the first notes to Frosty the Snowman came from the radio, Shiro immediately turned it to the next channel they had set up. It was too early for Christmas music in Shiro’s opinion. As Shiro pulled into the parking lot he was on the lookout for any car that maybe the person he was meeting. 

He parked next to the gas station store, and pulled out his phone and called Adam. He picked it up on the second ring. 

“Yes?” he answered. 

“What is the name of this person we’re meeting?” 

“Miranda, and before you ask I do not know what kind of car she drives,” he responded. Shiro heard some shuffling on the other side of the line. 

“Oh! Hikaru, do not touch the tray with your bare hand! Put a oven mitt on, please!” Adam yelped. 

“Sorry,  _ jannaana _ , I must go. Be safe!” 

Adam hung up before Shiro could even respond. He looked over the console to his daughter who had a crinkle around her eyes. 

“Stay safe?” he asked repeating his husband’s last words. 

Alma let out a burst of laughter finally, hunching over. “I hope we don’t die trying to get bottles of coquito on Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

They waited in the car for a few minutes. Every time someone pulled up, Shiro looked out the window to see if it was Miranda. He didn’t even know what she looked like! Finally, a black SUV pulled in next to them. A young woman came out of the passenger seat, dressed nicely. Shiro shared a look with Alma before opening the door to the car. He popped his head out. 

“Miranda?” he asked. 

“Adam?” she asked back. 

“Actually, I’m his husband. He tasked me with getting the coquito.” 

“Oh, no worries!” 

She handed him over a large bag and Shiro took it. He took a peek and saw that there were four large glass bottles with twist-off caps filled with white liquids. Each bottle was wrapped with a nice red velvet bow. Shiro was pleasantly surprised by it. 

“How much do I owe you?” he asked her. 

“A hundred, please.” 

Alma handed over the cash that Adam had given them for the bottles and he passed it on to Miranda. She quickly counted the cash and put it into her peacoat pocket. She gave him a large smile. 

“Well, thank you. I hope you have a great Thanksgiving!” she said in farewell. 

Then she got back into the black SUV and they pulled out of the parking lot as fast as they pulled in. Shiro put the bag of coquito in with Alma in the passenger seat and they pulled back and away to the house. When they got back, the entire house smelled like food. Someone had turned on the music channel so much to Shiro’s horror, he had to listen to the Christmas channel. His kids knew better! But they were also little shit when they wanted to be, and he’d bet it was Hikaru who did it. 

Adam was nowhere to be seen, so he put the bag of coquito on the granite counter for him to find when he came back to the kitchen eventually. 

“I’m going to the airport now! I’ll be back soon!” he announced loudly to the house. 

Whether anyone heard him or not was the question, but he did not spend enough time waiting for an answer. Thankfully the trip to the airport was painless. He was able to get his grandparents in and out with little trouble. Even though the airport was packed to the gills. Even the traffic back wasn’t too bad. He made the trip in an hour and a half, which he would count as a success. Especially on Thanksgiving. 

“We’re back!” Shiro called out. “Kids, come say hello to ojiisan and obaasan!” 

Hikaru was the first to come running from the room that he shared with Bahiri. He nearly launched himself around their legs, which made his grandparents laugh. Though they were old, they were still strong. Then Hikaru bowed in respect. 

“I’m so glad you’re here jiji and obaasan!” 

His grandmother gently carded her fingers through Hikaru’s black hair. “We are glad to be with you too. We missed you so much.” 

Bahiri and Bashira came out next, with a bright smile on their faces. They bowed and hugged just like Hikaru had done and gave some small talk. Alma came out last and was the most gentle with them. She loosely wrapped her arms around each of them and kissed their cheeks before bowing. 

“Come, sit on the couch, and relax,” Shiro offered them. He held out his arm for his obaasan, who was using a cane to help her. Bahiri and Hikaru did the same on each arm of their ojiisan, and led them to the couch to relax. 

He left them to the kids to entertain while he found his husband. Adam was in their room doing his morning routine after getting out of the shower. He was currently in the silk bathrobe that he wore and had a light blue layer of whatever skincare mask he had put on. His bronze hair, which had been getting a little long was held back by a headband. 

“My grandparents are here,” Shiro said. 

Adam let out a yelp of surprise, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. “What? Already? I am not ready to meet them yet! I still have five minutes before I can rinse this! Takashi, call ahead next time!” 

Shiro walked up to his husband put his hands on his shoulders. “Adam, relax. It’s fine, I have the kiddos entertaining them. They’ll be more than happy with that.” 

Adam sighed. “You are right, I suppose. Well, go get dressed. People will be coming soon.” 

They got dressed together in their room. Adam had on a button-down shirt that was maroon and wore khaki-colored pants that were cropped at his ankles. He put on a brown cardigan over his shirt and put on autumn leaves socks for the occasion. Shiro put on a cable knit sweater and some dress jeans, a much more casual look. Adam had scrubbed his mask off and brushed his hair into submission, while carefully blowdrying it as well. When he deemed himself ready, they walked out together. Adam immediately made a beeline towards his grandparents and greeted them with his best smile. Adam loved them, and he always wanted to impress them. Even though he didn’t have to, because they loved Adam just as much. 

It was one when the first knocks came at the door. Shiro opened and was greeted by an almost identical face to Adam’s. Hakim’s face lit up, his amber eyes bright. His long hair was neatly brushed and half of it was pulled back. His thin beard which he had been sporting since almost as long as Shiro had known him was brightened with his smile. His wife, Roshni was next to him, her dark brown hair pulled up in a bun. And then their kids, Ayeda and Hasan pushed their way in and hugged Shiro. 

“Uncle Shiro!” they exclaimed in excitement. 

“What’s up kiddos,” he responded back, hugging them tightly. Then they were inside the house already looking for their cousins to cause mischief with. 

He hugged Hakim next. “Good to see you, Shiro. And thanks for hosting us.” 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “Not like we had a choice this year,” he joked. 

They shared a laugh and he hugged Roshni. “Yes, well, perhaps you won’t pull it again for another few years. Where do you want me to put this?” 

She was carrying the catered turkey from the supermarket. Shiro guided them into the house and into the kitchen. They put the turkey tray down and he started to set up the portable food warmer candle that they’d light later on. She also had brought the sweet potato casserole which smelled sweet. 

“What is in this that smells so good?” he asked. 

“Candied walnuts! You’ll forget about dessert when you eat this, Shiro,” Roshni said. “Now, I must find your husband.” 

Then she walked out of the room. After Hakim and his family showed up, it was a stream afterward. Lance and Keith had come next with their family, followed by Pidge and Hunk, Matt and his family, and the ATLAS bridge crew, which included Veronica, Curtis, and their families. Lots of people, and lots of kids running around. Eventually, the kids migrated outside to the backyard to run around and play games. 

The adults rotated in and out of the kitchen to help set up for the dinner, with endless chatter about life and other small things. Someone had changed it to the first football game of the day, which was the Bears against the Lions. No one was really into the game, but it was more for background noise. 

At around three, dinner was finally ready to be eaten. The entire kitchen had been taken over by trays and dishes filled with sides and beverages. One bottle of the coquito had already been open, and Shiro had a suspicion it was Lance or Veronica. Everyone got a plate and got in line to pick and choose what they wanted. Adam made plates for the twins and Hikaru and handed it to them to sit down at the designated kids' table. He could see that all the older kids of the group were grumbling about being stuck at the kids' table again even though they were almost adults. 

Shiro piled on so much food his plate was due to collapse. He got some turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, cornbread stuffing, Matt’s wife, Anika’s famous macaroni and cheese, biscuits, and of course the sweet potato casserole with candied walnuts Roshni had made. He then took a glass of the coquito he thought he deserved to have and sat down at the table. Doing grace was out the window as people were already eating like there was no tomorrow. Shiro took a sip of his drink and found it delicious. Well worth thinking he was going to die over. He ate all his food and then went to get seconds. Adam was too busy talking to Hakim passionately about something to be eating. He had a fork in his hand but the sweet potatoes that were on there were not going towards his mouth. 

He saw Esperanza, Lance and Keith’s oldest eyeing the bottles of coquito in the kitchen. He put a hand on her head startling her. 

“Don’t be getting any ideas young one,” he warned gently. 

Her blue eyes widened. “I was not, Uncle Shiro!” 

Shiro hummed and walked away. “I’m serious!” she shouted. 

“Sure you were, Anza. Like you are not the child of your fathers. I raised your dad, you know. I’ve seen a thing or two.” 

When he got his second plate he walked back to his seat. Some musical chairs had been happening and now Keith was sitting next to Hakim, and Adam was not sitting across from Shiro and next to Curtis. Adam was showing Curtis something on his phone, his plate still filled with food. Curtis’ blue eyes widened at whatever they were looking at, and then they both cracked up with laughter. Adam wiped a tear from his eye behind his glasses. 

“I don’t understand it, but it’s still so funny!” Curtis said. 

“I know! One of my students showed it to me the other day, and he tried to explain it to me, but I didn’t want to know the context. It is hilarious though,” Adam replied. 

“Adam,” Shiro called. His husband looked up and smiled at him. 

“Eat some more,” Shiro said pointing to his plate. Adam shoveled some Brussel sprouts and made a production of chewing obnoxiously to prove his point. 

“I will, Takashi. I just like talking to my friends too, you know.” 

Shiro turned to see Keith was picking at something on his fingers. He leaned in closer to see what it was. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

Just like his daughter, Keith startled his eyes wide. “What?” 

Shiro nodded to his hand. “What are you doing?”

Keith’s cheeks turned red and he hid his hand. Shiro took it back to see what it was he was hiding. His hand still had the stitches in it that had been put in well over a week ago. 

“Why do you still have these in?” he asked. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Haven’t had time to get them out.” 

Shiro sighed. “For crying out loud.”

“Oh, I can take them out!” They turned to see Veronica looking over their shoulders. She was definitely getting tipsy. 

“What, no!” Keith exclaimed. 

“No, seriously. I can. I just need some tweezers and nail clippers. Anika! Do you have nail clippers or tweezers in your purse?” she called out walking away. 

A few minutes later, Veronica came back with the tools she needed. She downed the last of her coquito and sat down in the opening chair. She grabbed Keith’s hand and looked closely at the stitches. 

“How many drinks have you had?” Keith asked. 

“Oh, I’m like seven deep right now. But I feel great! It’ll be done in a flash.” 

Hakim had come over to watch with wary eyes. The man was an actual physician, unlike Veronica. But Veronica had steady hands as she efficiently took out the stitches in Keith’s hand. When she was done she held up the tools above her head. 

“Ta-da! Told you I could.” 

Hakim nodded his head. “I’m impressed actually. Nicely done.” 

The two high fived. Veronica went back into the throng of people. Some were missing, mostly the kids, who probably went to sleep off the food coma they induce themselves to. Dessert was quick, and soon people started to depart. Shiro and Adam dutifully said their goodbyes as hosts and pushed leftovers to all the guests leaving so they wouldn’t have to deal with it. When the last person left and they shut the doors, they let out a sigh of relief. 

The house was relatively in one piece. There wasn’t a big mess in their dining room or the kitchen. And they had managed to give most of the food away back to their friends and family. Shiro’s grandparents had already said their goodnights and took their leave in the guest bedroom. The kids were back in theirs as well, unwinding. 

“Thank Allah that is over,” Adam sighed. 

“I think it went pretty well,” Shiro said. 

Adam nodded in agreement. “Yes, considering. I think Roni drank most of the coquito by herself tonight. I hope she aimed right.” 

They shared a laugh and did some minor cleanup before they retired to bed themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Some things are based off my real thanksgiving this year. Such as my mom buying a bottle of coquito from a woman she found on Facebook and going to the local Shell station to get it after dark lmao. And my cousin being eight drinks deep and taking stitches out of my grandmother's hand at the dinner table. And my mom hates the smell of turkey cooking. So Adam is basically based off my mom lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave comments or kudos! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
